


Change

by Sirin, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Стэн возвращается.
Kudos: 6





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Армия меняет людей. 

Когда Стэн возвращается домой после курса молодого бойца — Ксено приходится привыкать к нему заново. С самого детства они не разлучались так надолго, ни разу, ни разу дольше, чем на пару недель, когда Ксено отбывал в академические поездки, и несколько месяцев — это невыносимо много. Это всего ничего, несколько несчастных месяцев, пустяк в перспективе времени человеческой жизни, но Стэн меняется — внешне и внутренне. Он становится грубее и жёстче — хотя, по совести говоря, и раньше был далеко не фиалкой, — резче в словах и движениях. Становится собраннее и серьёзнее. И это не назвать плохими чертами, если рассуждать объективно и рационально — это отлично, но здесь и сейчас Ксено, вопреки собственному обыкновению, рассуждает как самый обычный, нерациональный и даже несколько сентиментальный человек, и ему неуютно. Стэн слишком колючий — сильнее, чем раньше. Это не похоже на их полушутливые перебранки, как повелось с детства. Это другое. Это болезненно. 

Ксено его не осуждает — понимает, что иначе невозможно, понимает, что Стэн привык выживать. Понимает, что шипы необходимы — пусть и не с ним. Поэтому ждёт, пока Стэн по-настоящему вернётся, пока осознает, что вернулся. И когда осознаёт, когда щёлкает что-то в голове, «здесь не враги, здесь никому ничего не нужно доказывать» — он втягивает шипы, он перестаёт ранить. Он неуклюже извиняется — но Ксено эти извинения не нужны вовсе, главное — Стэн здесь, с ним, настоящий и привычный, пусть даже и немного повзрослевший — с этим можно смириться, и Ксено счастлив, а всё остальное может хоть вовсе перестать существовать. 

Война меняет людей. 

Когда Стэн возвращается домой из Сирии — Ксено одновременно счастлив и в ужасе. Счастлив — потому что Стэн вернулся. В ужасе — потому что вернулся не Стэн. 

Не будь его волосы платиновыми от рождения, Ксено небезосновательно заподозрил бы седину. Но обсуждать это со Стэном он не намерен. Сейчас со Стэном в принципе тяжело говорить. Почти невозможно. Он вернулся — но как будто бы не здесь. Как будто часть него осталась в Западной Азии.

Стэн много молчит, много курит и мало спит. Ксено не может привыкнуть к отрешённому взгляду, не может привыкнуть к тому, как Стэн иногда зависает, глядя в никуда. Как будто он слишком долго смотрел в бездну. Стэн не говорит о том, что он видел в бездне. Стэн не говорит о том, что видел в аду, но Ксено знает, что он там был, что он оттуда выбрался. 

Ксено может только ждать, и это невыносимо. Их жизни так долго были тесно переплетены, что не знать, не понимать в полной мере, через что прошёл Стэн, не иметь возможности сделать для него хоть что-то — невыносимо. 

Ксено в принципе не лучшего мнения о людях, он не альтруист, не гуманист, даже и добрым-то себя не считает — напротив, злость на удушающую систему — неотъемлемая часть него, — но никогда раньше он не ненавидел весь мир с таким испепеляющим жаром, как сейчас. Ксено ненавидит всё то, что так ударило по Стэну, всё то, из-за чего Стэн не может спать, а когда и проваливается в зыбкое болото, не приносящее отдыха, то просыпается в холодном поту, с криком и чужими именами на губах. 

Если бы всё то, из-за чего страдает Стэн, перестало существовать — Ксено был бы счастлив. 

Люди меняют людей. 

Капитан Стэнли Снайдер отличается от Стэна, к которому Ксено привык. От того, который вернулся с КМБ, от того, который вернулся из Сирии. Но капитан Стэнли Снайдер, в отличие от тех, кто уже возвращался, достаточно заматерел, достаточно оброс бронёй, чтобы о неё разбивалось, разлеталось на осколки всё то, что могло бы на него влиять. Теперь, возвращаясь, он снимает броню и возвращает Ксено Стэна, его Стэна. Пусть даже ненадолго. Такая уж специфика работы. У них обоих. Но это уже неплохо. Это можно терпеть, с этим можно жить.

Если бы не удавка на горле, если бы не вгрызающиеся в кости, в мысли, в саму гипотетическую душу штыри и тянущиеся за ними цепи, если бы не убогие ограничения, налагаемые отвратительно слабым в своих морально-этических нормах миром — Ксено был бы абсолютно счастлив. 

Время не меняет людей. 

Стэн возвращается из каменного небытия — и мгновенно, сразу же и абсолютно, это Стэн, никаких оговорок, никакого отчуждения, никаких масок и шипов. Три тысячи семьсот восемнадцать лет, десять месяцев, двадцать… Не суть. Годы, века и тысячелетия ожидания в камне изменили Стэна меньше, чем несколько месяцев и лет среди людей. 

Иногда — изредка, Стэну ведь не свойственны слабости, — Ксено ловит на себе полный безотчётного отчаяния взгляд. Секундный, мимолётный. И на эту секунду они сцепляются взглядами, а когда наедине — пальцами, пусть даже затянутыми в перчатки. И это помогает заземлиться, это — якорь, возвращающий их в здесь и сейчас. Им обоим знакомо чувство потери реальности. За три тысячи семьсот восемнадцать лет мозг травмировался и восстанавливался слишком много раз, и такие провалы — малая цена за то, что они всё-таки живы. 

Ксено смотрит на то, чем стал мир за три тысячи семьсот восемнадцать лет. Пустой, тихий, ослепительно-зеленый мир, абсолютная terra nullius. 

Он ничего не потерял. Даже наоборот. Самое главное — Стэн рядом, вернулся в последний раз и разлучаться им больше не нужно. 

Если это цена за то, что Стэн теперь рядом с ним, за то, что над ними обоими больше не стоит ничего и никого, что не осталось никаких убогих ограничений — Ксено готов заплатить её тысячу раз.

А что всё остальное перестало существовать…

Пожалуй, Ксено счастлив.


End file.
